Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{69}{4}= $
Answer: ${4}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${6}\div4={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{29}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${29}\div4={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{1}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${10}\div4={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${20}\div4={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ \dfrac{69}{4} = 17.25 $